


Against me

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lingering thought, a curious cloaked schemer and a pen running across his lexicon, giving life to the demons in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a drabble that I wrote on the bus to work one fine sunny day (because there's nothing better to do during a 2 hour long commute via bus and train). PWP with just Zexion writing a dream of two unnamed and unknown keyblade disciples dying before one another. 
> 
> Ok more like one of them jumped off a cliff. This was supposed to be utterly humorous due to the jumping off the cliff part but it somehow ended up like this. -.-
> 
> Don't ask. Just don't ask.

"That's better."

 

In this illusion, he sensed intimacy. A strange _emotion_ tugged at the back of his mind.

Where in the world had he felt such... _feelings_?

 

 _No, no! This is an illusion!_ He reminded himself that the feelings were nothing but an illusion and the story before him contained a world he had weaved with his parchment and ink.

 

When the 2nd wave of sorrow hit him, Zexion wondered how in the world could his own work of art turned against him. Was that even scientifically possible?

Yet, this was the very evidence that his art was testing him, stretching his mind.

In this picture; no, _story,_ a young man was fighting a futile war. His purpose lost and his will power, tested. Morals were low and everywhere he turned, fellow brothers and sisters would turn against their own kind, in a battle for what they termed - paradise.

Paradise came in the form of a strangely shaped planet resembling a famous, ancient symbol. A heart.

The 21 year old's eyes looked up, his handsome features bloodied and scarred.

 

Had the cloaked schemer been an artist like the memory witch, he would've captured this image on canvas. Art - a skill almost foreign to _Ienzo_ , no, _Zexion_ , at least when it came to the method of moving a paint brush across the rough, bleached white canvas.

 

Zexion could picture how the story would end now.

The 21 year old man whom Zexion had been watching, averted his gaze away from the ridiculously shaped planet.

A wave of brightly colored dust flew towards him. Dodge rolling expertly with a samurai's grace; the colored 'missiles' sped towards a new, unsuspecting target.

Said target came in the form of a fairly distracted woman, a form yet to be fit for the face of war.

 

The young man's lips moved. Zexion was deaf to his cries but he was clearly reaching out for the woman.

The woman's eyes met his.

Student to teacher.

 

"Don't save me." The proud student grinned; eyes brimmed with madness from one too many wars waged.

 

Kicking herself free of her young master's grip, she free fall and became a corpse, even before she could hit the ground.

In a sea of corpses, his student's body was pretty hard to differentiate.

Zexion shut his lexicon, letting the woman's journal entry fade into oblivion.


End file.
